1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to steering wheels and more specifically to a impact absorbing structure for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JP-A-58-152660 discloses a impact absorbing arrangement which is designed to support a pad which is provided on the hub of an automotive steering wheel. This arrangement has been formed in a manner to have an essentially inverted U-shaped cross- section and for the side sections thereof to extend inwardly from an impact receiving portion. The impact absorbing portion is connected with the pad by way of screws and the assembly disposed on the boss section of the steering wheel in a manner wherein the respective impact receiving sections are arranged to engage the elements of the wheel such as the boss plate thereof.
However, this arrangement has suffered from the drawback in that due to the U-shaped cross-sectional shape the end sections which extend inwardly relative to the impact receiving portions include projections which define undercut arrangements and which render the press working and production difficult and expensive.
Further, as the arrangements are formed of sheet metal they are prone to be bent and distorted while being transported or when stacked in storage areas.